


Wanted

by TwinKats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Reaper, F/M, Fandom Fusion, Gen, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Relationship Issues, Technical rape, aftermath of cheating, cheating trope, dad!76, established jack/gabe, overprotective jesse, sep biological fuck ups, sleeping with a drunk man while sober, starts pre-fall of overwatch, super soldier problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: Gabriel didn’tknow.He kind of blew up before he had the chance to find out, but that wasn’t an excuse. Gabriel couldn’t count it as an excuse because he could’vetriedto at least check in. Now, a mercenary, a killer, an assassin, and suddenly he finds himself…well, dealing withthis shit.Talon isdefinitelynot the best place to raise a kid. An undead smoke monster filled with rage isdefinitelynot fit to be a dad, but here he is, dealing withthis shit. Fuck.





	Wanted

Gabriel woke up face first in a hotel bed to a pounding headache reminiscent of his days in SEP. He grunted and rubbed at his forehead, tried to ease back the pain while he shifted into a seated position. Dimly he noted that he was naked, not exactly an unusual occurrence—most days Gabriel tended to sleep naked anyway, or at least in his underwear, since he spent more hours than he’d like in tactical gear. He also noted how his mouth was dry and tasted of stale alcohol as his head throbbed worse.

“ _What the fuck did I do last night…_ ” he growled in Spanish under his breath and rubbed at his eyes.

“Here.”

Gabriel blinked to see a glass of water offered to him, held by a rather dainty looking hand. He jerked back, scrambled to cover himself with the sheet, and looked up to see a striking red headed young woman. Hazily she crossed Gabriel’s memory; he must’ve met her last night then.

“For the hangover,” she said softly, although her lips curled up in amusement. Her voice held a British lilt to it, not unlike ‘Tracer,’ but not the same either. Gabriel flushed when he noticed she wore a robe and not much else, and then paled when he realized the implications.

“Ff-fuck me,” he hissed between his teeth, and gratefully accepted the glass of water. Gabriel waved off the pills she offered him. Most medications didn’t work the same since SEP. He bowed over the glass and hissed out another soft curse of, “ _Shit_ ,” under his breath. She wore a ring.

 _Jack was going to **kill**_ _him_.

Gabriel took a sip of the water and kept his gaze firmly off to the side. “I…am afraid I don’t remember your name,” he muttered.

She just smiled wryly and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. “I’m not surprised. You were rather intent on getting plastered last night.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s Lily,” Lily said after a moment of silence.

“Gabriel,” Gabriel grunted and took another sip of water. “Don’t…remember much of last night.” Gabriel winced at how that sounded and focused on the glass of water.

“We shagged,” Lily shrugged, as if it weren’t a rather big deal.

Gabriel winced. “Married?”

Lily smiled tightly and fiddled with her ring. “Of a sort. It’s…”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into an awkward sort of silence. Gabriel sipped the water carefully, tried to ignore the way his head throbbed incessantly, and definitely refused to think about how utterly pissed off Jack would be when he finally made his way back to Switzerland. Technically he shouldn’t even _be_ in London, being the Commander of Blackwatch and the brits ban on Overwatch agents, especially after the incident with Null Sector less than three weeks ago.

“I should apologize,” Lily said softly.

“Hmm?” Gabriel looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

“I…was not drunk last night.”

 _Oh_. Well. Gabriel grimaced at the implication and shook his head.

“Forget it,” he sighed. “Probably would’ve fucked anyone if I was that bad off. Rather it’d be someone sober, I guess.”

“Makes it kind of worse though, doesn’t it?”

Gabriel breathed out through his nose heavily. “Yeah. Just a little.”

Shit this was a right mess, wasn’t it. Jack was definitely going to have his head; Ana too once she got word of the mess. Gabriel flopped back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. What was done was done, which meant he’d have to deal with the fallout either way. Not like his relationship with Jack could get any more sour anyway, right? Pretentious bastard that he was.

Gabriel could feel his headache already clearing up. Thank small mercies of the mess SEP tossed his way, although he had to wonder just _what_ he drank. Most alcohol only affected him minorly these days, unless he wanted to suffer liver failure from alcohol poisoning. At least he didn’t do anything more than just _sex_ —and that brought him up short. Gabriel sat up, ramrod straight.

“Did we use protection?” he looked over at Lily, wide-eyed and a little frantic. Dear god let him have used some sort of protection. He couldn’t have been _that_ far gone, right?

Lily winced, and Gabriel spat out another curse. He buried his face into his hands and _whined_ into them. Fuck Jack would really kill him; Ana would be right behind. Gabriel didn’t even want to _think_ what Angela might do to him too.

“I uh didn’t exactly think about that,” Lily said weakly. “Wasn’t exactly planning on this, you know?”

“Yeah.” The words came out muffled between his hands. Gabriel sucked in a steadying breath and drew them down his face. “ _Shit_.”

“It’s not that bad, right?”

Gabriel winced, grimaced, and shook his head frustrated.

“I need to make a call,” he mumbled. He quickly wrapped the sheets around himself—Lily snorted, muttered something about she already saw it all why bother—and started hunting for his pants, his hoodie, _anything_. His Overwatch designated communicator was in one of those, if only he could find it. “Where are my clothes?”

“Entryway,” Lily said lightly.

Gabriel quickly made his way to the entryway, the sheet trailed behind him, and found his clothes piled at the door. He could see Lily’s in the bathroom—they were ripped, a complete mess. Gabriel ground his teeth. _Fucking hell_. He quickly rifled through to find his communicator and sighed with relief as soon as he grasped it. He quickly pulled up the screen, flicked through his contacts, and then pressed _send_.

It took only a few seconds before Angela answered.

“Gabriel?” Angela questioned the minute she picked up. “Is something wrong? Wait, are you _naked?_ ”

“Yeah uh,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck and slumped against the door. “Don’t yell at me, Ang, but I’m kind of in the shitter.”

Angela rubbed her eyes and groaned softly.

“Do you need medical attention?” she questioned.

“No. Uh, no I’m good,” Gabriel winced. “It’s…fuck. I’m in London.”

“ _Gabriel Reyes what are you doing in London!?_ ” Angela practically shrieked. Her accent grew more pronounced, face stern as she stared at him. Gabriel winced.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Lily asked quietly.

“ _Mein gott Gabriel who is that?! What did you do?!_ ”

Lily looked surprised Angela could hear her and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck this was a complete mess_.

“I may or may not have gotten completely trashed, Ang.” Gabriel sucked in a short breath. “And slept with…her.”

Lily looked rather abashed, embarrassed and guilty. Gabriel wanted to reassure her that _no_ , Angela was not his girlfriend, but his doctor. Technically. Except perhaps the woman should be guilty since she was married, entirely sober, and slept with a drunk man.

“You used protection, right?” Angela sounded cold. Gabriel winced. She started cursing in German, aware that that single gesture meant a solid _no_. As soon as she ran out of steam she slumped, sighed, and said softly. “I have to tell Jack.”

“I know.”

“He’s not going to be happy.”

“I _know_ , Ang,” Gabriel grumbled. “He’s going to _kill_ me.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t be so melodramatic. Yell at you, sure. Maybe throw a punch or two. You did sleep with a woman.”

“Fuck you.”

“Thank you kindly but no,” Angela replied dryly. “Musclebound six feet tall men are not my type.”

“Fuck you anyway,” Gabriel growled.

“Get dressed. Jack will probably call the minute I tell him,” Angela warned. “Answering naked will just piss him off more.”

“Fuck, Angela, I’m _well aware how much this’ll piss off Jack_ , thank you,” Gabriel grunted. “Stop reminding me. I fucked up.”

Angela snorted. “I’m not your therapist, Gabe, but as your friend? Grovel.”

“No amount of fucking groveling is going to get through to that _pandejo_ ,” Gabriel mumbled. “Fucking pissy white boy.”

“He’s under a lot of stress.”

“So am I.”

Angela sighed. “Get dressed, Gabe.”

Gabriel waved his hand, flicked the end call button and dropped the communicator. He buried his face in his hands again, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. He gathered up his clothes and looked for a safe place to change. After a minute’s debate he chose the closet.

“I take it she’s not your girlfriend then?” Lily asked cautiously.

Gabriel grunted as he tugged on his boxers and then his pants. “No. Ang is my physician.”

“You called your physician,” Lily said dryly.

“Yeah. So?” Gabriel muttered, tugged on his hoodie. He stepped out and started looking for his beanie. It had to be around here somewhere—not in the entryway, so he headed back toward the bed and started riffling through the sheets.

“Why?”

“Lotta fucking questions you got there,” Gabriel grunted.

Lily sighed and sat down at the table. “Sorry. Curious. It’s none of my business.”

Gabriel grunted again, let out a breathy sigh of relief as he found his beanie. He tugged the thing on over his hair— _fucking hell he needed a damned shower_. Oh well, too late for that now. Jack would call any minute. Gabriel glanced to Lily.

“Uh, look,” he said carefully, “Jack’s…going to demand I bring you in.”

Lily arched an eyebrow. “Bring me in?” she drawled slowly, almost incredulously, and Gabriel winced.

“Yeah. It’s…” Gabriel sighed and sat down on the bed. “It’s not a bad thing. Just. Precautionary.”

“Precautionary,” Lily parroted.

Gabriel grunted again and rubbed at his neck tiredly. “Fuck, yeah, precautionary.” He glanced up at Lily. “Ang is gonna have to check you out. Make sure nothing’s…yeah.”

“And why would she have to do that?” Lily frowned. “You don’t have some sort of STI or something, do you?”

“ _Fuck no!_ ” Gabriel burst out, eyes wide. “I mean, shit. Okay. Look it’s fucking.” Gabriel grimaced. “I can’t talk about it. There’s some paperwork, and some other shit, and. Fuck this is a mess. It’s just—”

“Precautionary,” Lily murmured, although she frowned, looked rather contemplative to Gabriel.

“ _Dios mío,_ ” Gabriel grumbled. “It’s the worst fucking kept secret and I still can’t talk about it. I’m sorry.”

Lily shook her head. “I understand,” she said tiredly. Something about the way she said it told Gabriel she honestly _did_ understand. He frowned. A random civilian shouldn’t _understand_ something like this. He’d have to run a background check on her once he got back to Switzerland. Screw being suspended—if he ended up fucking some sort of _terrorist_ or enemy agent he’d rather know so it couldn’t be used against him.

“Yeah. So you’ll have to go with me to Switzerland,” Gabriel said tiredly, and _that’s_ where Lily exploded. She burst out of the seat, face stormy.

“ _Switzerland!?_ ” she demanded. Gabriel leaned back on the bed, rather surprised at the sudden burst of temper. “I can’t bloody well travel to Switzerland! You’re completely mad if you think I will. Bring your doctor _here_ if you need to!”

Gabriel frowned, then grunted, “Can’t.”

“Why not?” Lily snapped through gritted teeth.

“Technically illegal,” Gabriel shrugged. “No Overwatch operatives are allowed in Britain.”

All of a sudden Lily seemed to completely deflate. She muttered a faint, “Oh,” and it clicked. She fiddled with her ring and looked away. After a minute Lily slumped back down into the chair. “I…I’ll need to get a hold of James,” she said softly. “He….”

“Probably best if your husband comes too,” Gabriel replied. “Just…just in case.”

Lily looked at him, concerned. “That bad?” she asked.

“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “It’s just—”

“Precautionary,” Lily finished for him. “Okay.” She sucked in a fortifying breath. “ _Okay_. I…I’ll go get James and…what time should we be back here?”

“Check out.”

“Noon then,” Lily said. She stared off to the side. Gabriel frowned.

“He gonna be mad? You gonna be okay?” Gabriel asked.

Lily shook her head. “Oh I’ll be fine. James isn’t…” she trailed off, then grimaced. “I’ll be okay.” Gabriel nodded slowly, and resolved to perform a background check on this James as well. Best to get the whole picture after all. A second later Lily stood. “Right. _Right_. I’ll…go then.”

“Probably best,” Gabriel agreed. “Jack’s gonna be…yeah it’s best you’re not here for that. Just, back at noon.”

Lily stared at him a second, and then her mouth fell open in realization. “ _Oh_. He’s your boyfriend?”

Gabriel grimaced. “Something like that.” Lily stared at him a moment longer, and to fill the silence he repeated, “Back at noon.”

Lily shook herself. “Right. Back at noon,” she agreed, and slipped off to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back out dressed, and left the room. Gabriel’s communicator rang right after that.

Gabriel let it ring for a second, groaned, and headed over to pick the damn thing up. He flicked the answer button and sat back down on the bed.

“Gabriel.”

“ _What the fucking hell got into your head, Reyes, that you’d travel to fucking **London**_ _when you know there’s a ban on Overwatch—_ ”

Gabriel sighed. Yup, he was completely, utterly, _fucked_.

* * *

Lily glanced to the clock and then back to James. She looked away again at the utter devastation across his face. James kept his own head bowed and stared at the floor in silence; refused to even look at Lily. Since Lily ever said those very first words— _I slept with someone last night_ —James remained quiet. Lily took the time to change clothes and he didn’t even move. Now she stood before him and she couldn’t handle the devastation. Guilt ate at her.

“James?” Lily whispered. She didn’t dare speak any louder. “Please say something.”

James rocked forward and sucked in a ragged breath. Slowly he let it out with a faint tremble.

“James?”

“I thought….I thought we were ok, Lily,” James breathed tiredly. He closed his eyes.

Lily took a step forward, then stopped. “We are!” she started. “I—” she fumbled for her own words.

James looked up, tears gathered into his eyes and Lily completely froze. “You were what, then?” James asked. “Drunk? Didn’t know what you were going?”

“I—” Lily stuttered, then sighed. “No…no I. I know what I was doing. I wasn’t drunk,” she admitted, and grasped at her arm. Now she refused to look at James, to see the cold _judgement_ in his eyes.

“That doesn’t make this better, Lils!” James shouted.

Lily flinched. “I know!” She jerked her head back up to look at him, and took a step back at the sharpness to his eyes.

“Were you raped? Did he force you?” James pressed. He leaned over his knees and clenched his hands into fists.

“No, no, James,” Lily shook her head, voice going weak. “It was consensual I…” She fought back her own tears.

“So then—then what? This guy hits you up and you decide to follow him to his room?”

“It…it wasn’t like that!”

James gestured furiously, bursting to his feet. He yelled, “Then what, Lily?! What was it like?! Tell me exactly why you did this—why you slept with some—some _stranger!_ ”

Lily crumbled in on herself. She dropped to the floor—the guilt crashed into her and she found herself talking. She spilled everything in a blubbered mess. Tears pooled from her eyes as she talked and she hiccoughed in-between words.

“He—he couldn’t wa-walk straight and I—I was worried a—bout him. Y-You know how mu-muggles respond to fire—whisky. I only meant to—to—” She wanted to make sure he would be okay; Gabriel dank enough for even a wizard to be at risk for alcohol poisoning if not liver damage. She wanted to be certain he’d sober up fine, that he didn’t need a hospital after so much of the potent wizarding drink. Lily couldn’t be sure where here intentions changed, but she guessed somewhere between Gabriel waxing poetic about her hair and begging not to be left alone.

By the end of the tale James settled himself in front of Lily. He grasped at her shoulders, a force of calm stillness that, years ago, James wouldn’t have been capable of. James looked her over, tried to search her face even as she refused to look back at him.

“He was drunk?” James asked.

“Yes.”

“You were sober?”

Lily hiccoughed and nodded her head with a suppressed sob.

“Merlin, Lily,” James breathed, and then gathered his wife into his arms. She grasped at his shirt and buried her face into his collar. “I know we’ve been having problems, Lils,” James continued, he ran his fingers down her back. “I know the boys have been pressuring you—I’ve _talked_ to Sirius about it. A lot, Lily. I’m trying. I’m _trying_.”

“I know.” Lily’s words were muffled against his throat.

“We could run away?” James offered, and smiled when it earned him a laugh out of Lily.

“You’d go stir crazy,” she told him.

“Mmm, doesn’t mean we couldn’t. I’m thinking somewhere tropical,” James mused.

“James…”

“Mimosas, a beach to ourselves, some good films…a nice, long, break,” James breathed out.

“Sounds nice,” Lily whispered and tightened her grip on his shirt.

“Yeah?” James leaned back and Lily looked up at him with a watery smile.

“A good dream,” Lily said.

“A good dream,” James agreed. He sighed. “Come on, Lils. Let’s go see your muggle.” He got to his feet and held his hand out to help her up.

“James…” Lily frowned as she accepted his hand.

“I’ll be civil,” James shrugged, then added, “ish.”

Lily sighed. “Fine.”

James pulled Lily up and helped brush off her clothes. He stroked her cheek and whispered a spell to help clean Lily’s face up from the splotchy tears. Then James brushed himself off.

“You said you thought he might’ve been from some American thing?” James asked as he adjusted his top.

“Yes,” Lily mumbled, sighed, and reached out to help him. “The…experiments that the purebloods use to push their agenda.”

James arched an eyebrow. “The Witch-Hunters?”

Lily sighed exasperatedly. They had this conversation plenty of times over the years. “I’ve told you they weren’t witch hunters, James.”

“Seems accurate enough to me,” James grumbled, but he smiled good naturedly at Lily’s frustrated scoff. Despite everything he still did love this woman. “Kidding, Lily. I’m kidding.” Lily stepped back and James looped arms with her. “Shall we then?”

“Yes, dear,” she sighed.

They disapparated with a loud crack. When the word settled back into focus James found himself in the middle of muggle London, some sort of side alley. Lily tugged him along and led him out into the street. Lily led him down the block until they reached a rather ritzy hotel. It took a second James to register this obviously was the location that were meant to meet the man in question.

Aside from the crowd that moved around them only one person stood out to James, and that Lily recognized. Gabriel leaned at the side of the building, hand stuffed into the pockets of his hoody. The hood itself pulled up and down over his head. He slouched into his lean, and only straightened up when he caught sight of Lily and James. James assessed Gabriel while the man looked them both over.

“You must be James,” Gabriel uttered, he didn’t bother to hold out his hand. James looked him over a second longer, broke away from Lily, and tossed a punch right into Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel didn’t even move from the swing, merely blinked in surprise. Lily gasped.

“ _Fuck_ ,” James hissed, his other hand immediately wrapping over his throbbing fist. “What the fuck are you made of?”

“Steel,” Gabriel retorted dryly. “Feel better now?”

“ _No_ ,” James hissed between his teeth.

“Let me see your hand,” Gabriel reached out and grabbed James before he could protest. His touch was gentle, if a bit firm to stop James from pulling free. He assessed for any damage and then, with his free hand, rummaged into the pockets of his cargo pants. “Hm, lucky. You didn’t break it.”

“That was an _option?_ ” James gaped.

“Not gonna lie,” Gabriel shrugged, pulled out some bandages and a strip of coolant gel. “Most idiots who punch me do break their fist.” He wrapped James’ hand up, applied the coolant, and then added another layer. “There. That should help with the swelling.”

“Thanks,” James mumbled, surprised.

Gabriel just let go of his hand and stuffed his own back into his hoodie. “I would’ve done much worse in your position.” He gave James a grin full of teeth that left James a little more than unnerved. Gabriel leaned a bit past James to appraise Lily. “You okay there?”

“Yes,” Lily squeaked.

“Good,” Gabriel nodded. “Angela will probably double check your hand just to make sure nothing else happened,” Gabriel continued, “for now that should do, though. Come on. Our ride’s down the road.”

Without anything further Gabriel turned and walked down the road. James and Lily followed after him mostly in silence for the first minute, and then James started asking questions.

“Why is our ‘ride’ not at the hotel?”

Gabriel leaned his head back to look at the two lovebirds with a raised eyebrow. “I’m trying to avoid an even larger international incident, kid.” James bristled. “Don’t twist yourself into knots about it.” Gabriel waved a hand, and then tugged out a pack of smokes and a lighter. “You mind?” he shook them.

“No,” Lily said for both of them, and Gabriel quickly yanked out a stick and lit it up. Some of the tension James and Lily saw in his shoulders eased. The rest of the walk passed by in silence until they reached a small parking garage. Gabriel led them in, and then began to systematically hunt for the car that would inevitably be from Overwatch.

Gabriel found the car in question quickly and rapped on the driver’s side glass. When it rolled down and he leaned in on the window James and Lily couldn’t see much, except that he seemed to cock his head in surprise, snort, and then spit out the cigarette with a sigh.

“Oxten,” Gabriel grunted, and then opened the back passenger doors for James and Lily. He motioned them in and then slipped into the front passenger seat himself. Gabriel grimaced at the squeeze.

“Hullo, luv’s!” Lena chirruped from the drivers seat. “Fasten your seatbelts and we’ll be off in a jiff.”

“I can’t believe Jack sent _you_ ,” Gabriel grunted and tugged the seatbelt into place. “ _Especially_ after that fuckin’ mess at Kings Row.”

“It’s good to see ya too, Gabe!” Lena laughed, pulled the car out, and began the drive to the nearest airstrip.

“Coulda sent any other fuckin’ native,” Gabriel grunted.

“Oh pish posh,” Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re pleased to see me, admit it!”

“As _pie_ ,” Gabriel snorted and leaned his head back. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there.”

“Sure thing love, just a tick though,” Lena continued. She rummaged in the console and then pulled out a syringe which she held over to Gabriel. “From Angie.”

“ _Christ_ that woman,” Gabriel sighed. He pulled off the protective tip with his teeth and fumbled with the sleeve of his hoodie. He yanked it up to his elbow and felt around for his own vein for a minute. Once he had a decent idea of where a good vein was Gabriel carefully slipped the needle under his skin. “Pleased?” he grunted.

“Like an Isle of Skye!”

“Good,” Gabriel grumbled and tugged his hoodie down over his eyes.

It didn’t take long before Gabriel let off light snores from his seat. Lily and James exchanged looks. James reached out and grabbed Lily’s hand for comfort, but neither wanted to ask what the syringe was for. They decided to just take the rest of the trip in silence, and seek out comfort in one another instead. Lena took one look at the couple and decided it’d be better to keep her silence for the time being. From his seat Gabriel hid a smile behind the light snores; at least the girl had _sense_.

* * *

Gabriel stretched lazily as he stepped off the plane with James and Lily trailing behind him. The entire trip was rather refreshing in that no one spoke a word and he got a few minutes to rest his eyes and _not_ think about things. Lena dashed in front of him with a blur of blue, waved, and then raced back away Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Damned kid,” he grumbled, fished around for another smoke, and lit it up. Gabriel glanced back to James and Lily who stared wide eyed and somewhat open mouthed. “She does that a lot.”

“ _How_ ,” James squeaked.

“Fuck if I know the specifics,” Gabriel grunted. “Figure only Winston has any fucking idea what Lena’s capable of these days.” He leaned back and then gestured for them to follow along. “Short end of it? She’s fast. Any more than that you’ll have to ask Lena herself.” The girl wouldn’t divulge the truth, Gabriel knew that much, _especially_ not to a pair of unknown possible not civvies. They didn’t choose Lena for the flight program for shits and giggles after all. Her track record with the RAF sang enough of her praises, but it was the _covert_ side of things that cinched it.

Pity Lena went with Overwatch. Gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets. Blackwatch could’ve used the girl’s talent, before it went up into the burning flames that the division now was.

“Angela’s this way,” Gabriel started down the halls without any another words. He kept himself fully aware of where James and Lily where although he let them have a semblance of privacy in their whispered little conversations. Obviously they weren’t quite enough for Gabriel’s hearing, but everything out of their mouths was the typical childish awe that he’d seen out of most civilians on an Overwatch base for the first time.

Lily eventually grew brave and moved up to walk beside Gabriel. She looked nervous, so he gave her the time she needed to spit out her obvious question. It was only when James moved up beside her and grabbed her hand that Lily seemed to steel herself.

“What is…Angela like?” Lily asked.

Gabriel sighed. _Kids_ , he thought tiredly. “Stupidly optimistic,” Gabriel eventually said. He pulled the cigarette from his teeth and pinched the butt. “Wants to save everyone, that type of bullshit. Complete genius, though. You won’t find a better doctor, especially at her age.” Gabriel glanced back to the kids. “She’s not much older than either of you.” He tried to think about how long ago it was that they brought her to Overwatch. She couldn’t have been, christ, more than twenty at the time? Same time they pulled in Genji; in fact she joined _because of_ the kid. Saved his life with the help of Winston.

Gabriel frowned. _How long ago was that?_ Golden days of Blackwatch, merely eight years after he’d yanked Jesse out of Deadlock. Genji’d been…what, twenty-one? So young, and already so horribly fucked over. In the grand scheme of things it couldn’t have been that long ago, Genji was nowhere near thirty yet, but between the recovery and then the missions—and now this fucking mess—Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint the dates. _How old even was Genji now? How old was Jesse?_ Fuck, Gabriel couldn’t even remember the last time they’d sat down and just celebrated another day alive.

For a moment Gabriel wondered where the days, the years, went. Ever since the reveal of Blackwatch to the public his sense of time grew more and more skewered. It didn’t help that Jack seemed more likely to yell at him these days than actually _talk_ , and the amount of stress he found himself under…Gabriel rubbed at his eyes. He was only thankful he hadn’t had another heart attack. Fuck this mess would just pile on the rest of the shit, in the end, wouldn’t it? Proof that what Petras and the other political dickbags claimed was true—that Gabriel Reyes was nothing more than a complete _fuck up_.

Gabriel didn’t even realize he’d stopped walking in the hall to rub at his temples until Jesse tapped him on the shoulder. He blinked and then frowned.

“Jesse?” Gabriel muttered.

“Ang sent me to find out where ya were,” Jesse said lowly. “Lena stopped by fifteen minutes ago.” Jesse smiled and waved over Gabriel’s shoulder at James and Lily. “Purdy sure you were worryin’ yer tag-alongs, _jefe_.”

 _Shit._ Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he grumbled.

“Yer sure?” Jesse asked. He tilted his head back to look Gabriel up and down, to which Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

“ _Yes_ , Jesse,” Gabriel grunted. “Just a headache.”

Jesse frowned for a minute, but then stepped back. “I’ll walk ya jes in case of another headache,” he said, utterly cheerful and more for the two kids who hovered uncertainly. Gabriel gave them a wane sort of smile. “Anyway Ang’ have my hide if’n I _don’t_ escort ya’ll like a proper gent.”

Gabriel huffed and flicked the Stetson off of Jesse’s head with a faint smirk. “Yes, a _proper_ gent.” Jesse rolled his eyes and retrieved his hat. “Introduce yourself, _cabrón._ ”

Jesse perched his hat back on his head and tipped it in the direction of James and Lily. “Jesse McCree, sir, ma’am.” He turned on heel and kept pace with Gabriel when the older man started walking again. Jesse side-eyed Gabriel for a moment and tilted his hat back down with a small frown. “You look like shit, Gabe,” Jesse eventually said under his breath.

Gabriel grunted.

“’M serious,” Jesse growled. When Gabriel refused to grace Jesse’s concern with a response he sighed. “Ang’s called Genji in for a check up.”

Gabriel’s head snapped to Jesse. “What? Why?”

“Dunno,” Jesse shrugged.

“He’s _grounded_ what the hell did he do _now?_ ” Gabriel grunted and ground his teeth together.

“Fuck if I know,” Jesse scowled. “Ain’t like he wanna deal with _me_ these days.” Jesse glanced to him. “Prolly overworked himself in trainin’ ‘gain.”

“ _Fuck_ that kid,” Gabriel shook his head with a sigh. “Get a hold of me when.”

“Sure thing,” Jesse nodded, and Gabriel could see some of the tension ease out of the kid’s shoulders. He wondered just what his sharp command told Jesse, before Gabriel decided it didn’t matter much. “Oh, fair warnin’? Jack’s on th’ warpath.”

“Duly noted,” Gabriel responded dryly. He already expected as much.

Jesse came to a stop and hooked his fingers into his belt loops. For a minute the young man rocked on his heels, then tipped his hat to James and Lily, and then to Gabriel.

“Well I’ve held up my end of th’deal,” Jesse said. “Safely delivered t’Ang. See ya’ll later.” He walked off and left Gabriel to open the door.

Gabriel glanced back at the young couple and jerked his head after Jesse.

“Kid means well,” he said eventually. He watched James mouth ‘kid’ almost as if he couldn’t quite believe it, and Gabriel smirked. “Anyway, this is Angela’s…office.” Gabriel couldn’t hide the slight distaste that left his mouth at the words. He sighed, and pushed open the door.

“Angela?”

The room was sterile, like pretty much any medical facility and doubly so for Overwatch facilities. Gabriel led James and Lily into the room and peeked around to find out where Angela was specifically—he saw her hunched over at a computer screen, pen being ground between her teeth as she looked over something. Gabriel caught sight of a familiar logo—SEP—before Angela realized he was there. She jerked and shut off the computer and quickly bustled her way over to them.

“I see Jesse found you,” Angela nodded. “Table,” she said shortly and gave a smile to James and Lily.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Gabriel grumbled.

“I’ll be the one to decide that,” Angela said without looking at him. “ _Table_.” Grumbling Gabriel headed over to the table and sat himself upon it. He kicked his feet up, shifted, and got himself comfortable laying down. He propped his head up with his arms, and kicked one knee up as he stared at the ceiling. Angela calmly introduced herself to James and Lily while he did this.

“I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler, although you can call me Healer if you prefer.” Gabriel didn’t pay attention to James and Lily’s response, instead cataloging the term away for future reference. “Gabriel! The scan can’t work if you aren’t laying down _properly_ ,” Angela chided.

Gabriel huffed, and shifted to lay flat. “Sure thing, _doc_ ,” he grumbled irritably.

Angela lead James and Lily over, introduced them to the paperwork and calmly informed them to read through _everything_ before she made her way back over to Gabriel. Gabriel glanced to the kids to see that they were taking Angela’s words seriously, _thank fuck for small mercies_ , and refocused his attention onto the young Swiss doctor.

“ _Fuck no_ ,” Gabriel grunted and moved to sit up when he saw the needle and vials in her hands.

“ _Ah!_ ” Angela pushed him back down and gave him a stern glare. “None of that.”

Gabriel gave Angela the best put upon face he could make as she shifted around and directed him to pull off his hoodie. Gabriel did so reluctantly, and then refused to watch her apply the tourniquet.

“Tell me what happened last night,” Angela commanded, then sighed a second later. “ _Fist_ , Gabriel. Honestly.”

Gabriel grunted and formed a fist. He kept his gaze steadily forward while Angela felt around for his vein. “What’s more to say?” he said. “I got drunk.”

“How much did you drink?” Angela asked. “What brought this behavior on? Any pain?” When Gabriel kept silent she added as she slipped the needle into the vein, “You can tell me, or you can tell Jack when he gets here.”

“ _Bitch_ ,” Gabriel growled under his breath. Angela smacked him over the head and he sighed, winced when he felt the first vial attach to the needle, and then began to recount the events as he could recall them.

“Jack and I argued,” Gabriel reported dispassionately. “I felt like shit and decided to go out for a while.”

“To _London?_ ”

“I wanted to get _away_ ,” Gabriel ground out. “Ended up at this ritzy place with a decent bar. Good drinks, none of it really doing shit for me though.”

“How much did you have?” Angela questioned. She switched out the vials. “How long were you drinking?”

“Dunno,” Gabriel refrained from shrugging if only by the grace of Angela’s rather hard grasp on his shoulder. “Five, maybe six of some fruity bullshit. Couple of hours?”

“What was this ‘fruity bullshit,’” Angela questioned. She switched vials again.

“Just normal fruity bullshit,” Gabriel said.

“And it got you blackout drunk?” Angela raised her eyebrows at him.

“ _No_ ,” Gabriel drew out slowly, “that was _after_ the fruity shit. Fire something or other.”

“Firewhisky,” Lily pipped up. “About eight glasses of it by the time I found him, according to the bar tender.”

Angela pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes onto Gabriel, almost accusing. The next vial for blood hilted onto the needle a little more harshly and Gabriel winced.

“How many did you have?” Angela questioned, her voice cold.

 _Shit_. Gabriel rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Angela switched vials again.

“Can’t remember,” he eventually said. “How many more fucking blood samples are you going to _take?_ ”

“As many as I need,” Angela said sharply.

“ _Demon_ ,” Gabriel hissed and Angela laughed in the way that most people associated with an angel. Gabriel could hear the subtle mocking tones under it. She made a gesture for him to continue speaking and here Gabriel did shrug, pleased at Angela’s outraged huff at how it upset her drawing of his blood. She snapped the tourniquet off his arm and finished up her last vial while he answered. “Vaguely remember running into Lily. Rest of it’s lost.”

“Wonderful,” Angela mumbled. She placed a cotton ball over where the needle rested and pulled her hand away. Gabriel easily reached up and held the ball in place when Angela moved off to the side. She settled the vials into something that Gabriel couldn’t quite see, and then reached into a drawer for something else. She shoved two bottles into his chest—one glowed a faint blue, the other yellow.

 _A nano-booster and health booster,_ Gabriel noted dryly.

“Your liver so far seems fine,” Angela told him. “A little worse for wear, but within normal parameters. Your kidney’s have me worried.”

Gabriel grunted and popped the cap on the yellow drink.

“The nano-booster _first_ , Gabriel,” Angela scolded him and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He popped the lid back onto the health booster and popped open the nano-booster instead.

“You know I hate the side effects of these things,” he told Angela and tossed back the drink.

“Jack will help you,” Angela dismissed casually. “He’ll be here in a minute.”

“I wouldn’t _count_ on that,” Gabriel grunted. He doubted Jack would be happy to help him out after this mess.

“Doctor’s orders,” Angela shot him a sly smile and Gabriel groaned. _Great_.

“Get out of my sex life, doc,” he said tiredly.

“I don’t think I will,” Angela countered calmly. She turned back to James and Lily while Gabriel drank the health booster next. “Any questions?”

“Not so far, ma’am,” Lily said, although she shot a worried glance to Gabriel.

“He’s fine, Mrs. Potter,” Angela said lightly. “Just a stubborn old man.”

Gabriel groaned, flopped back onto the table as he felt the two booster’s race through his system, and calmly flipped Angela the bird. He could already feel the liquid fire bounce back and forth the minute it was picked up by the aged nanites he’d been stuffed with back during his SEP days after a nasty series of injections. Gabriel closed his eyes to block off the sudden sensitivity that wanted to overwhelm him. He wished he could turn off his ears because that was _definitely_ the sound of Jack Morrison’s boots out in the hall.

The door slipped open and Gabriel turned his head in that direction with a somewhat incoherent mumble in Spanish.

“Angela?” Jack asked. “He’s all yours, Strike Commander,” Angela informed Jack calmly. “Bed rest until my results are in.”

“ _Really_ , Angela?” Jack sighed. He was right next to Gabriel now—Gabriel could _feel_ him. He reached out a hand and grabbed at that tacky blue jacket and buried his face into Jack’s stomach.

“Smell nice,” he mumbled.

“I’m worried about his kidney’s, Jack,” Angela said quietly, although it still felt terribly loud to Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped both arms around Jack’s waist and mumbled something about no hips and a flat ass.

“I know, Gabe,” Jack grumbled back and hauled him up off the table. “Come on…”

“Missed you,” Gabriel said and leaned heavily into Jack’s shoulder. He buried his face into the other man’s neck.

“That’s the medicine talking,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“S’not,” Gabriel clutched at Jack tightly. “I fucked up. Missed you ‘n’ fucked up.”

For a moment Jack was silent and Gabriel tightened his grip, wanted to convey how _sorry_ he was while he tried to block out the rush of the booster as it raced and wrecked havoc on his system. Eventually Jack sighed and gripped him tightly around the waist and pulled him just a bit closer.

“Missed you too, asshole,” he said softly, placed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple, and started to haul him out of the room. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Gabriel groaned. He didn’t want to _sleep_.

“I’ll take care of you, _cari_ _ño_ ,” Jack whispered. The word sent a shudder straight through Gabriel—he always did like to hear Jack utter Spanish; it reminded him of how much of a complete sap the other man could be. Gabriel squinted his eyes and peered up at Jack as the man practically dragged him from Angela’s office and the medical center.

“Fucking _pandejo_ you did that on purpose,” Gabriel growled, and Jack smirked at him somewhat pleased. If that smirk didn’t make Gabriel weak at the knees in moments like this, _Christ_ , it just reminded him how much he loved this man. “Wish I wasn’t drugged.”

“Hush,” Jack said. “I got you.”

 _Yeah_ , Gabriel thought. _You do._

* * *

 

Angela set the blood vials from Lily down and carefully slipped the door shut before she turned and gave the young woman a smile. Lily leaned against James who kept his arms wrapped around his wife’s shoulders throughout the entire exam and blood draw. Early Angela found herself inundated with questions, but she bore them with a smile and patience that being a world renowned doctor owed her.

“Well, you are all done,” Angela said brightly. She headed over to her desk and began to root around for a spare communication device of phone. “It’ll be a few days before I have the full results…” Nothing. Angela frowned.

“Do we have to stay here the entire time, Healer?” James questioned.

Angela looked up to him, surprised. “Heavens no! We are not going to keep you here. I do need a better way to get in touch with you about the results. Owls are just not reliable with delicate matters such as these.” Angela straightened and wondered if she should just ask Athena to contact Jesse about getting her a phone for the couple. “Once I have the results I can determine if we need to have a follow up right away, any additional tests…”

Lily grasped at James hand and Angela sighed.

“I know it is frightening,” the doctor uttered softly. She moved to sit down in front of James and Lily instead. “Whenever something new crops up out of Gabriel and Jack I’m always terrified. I’m good, but even I can’t parse just what the American’s did to those boys.” She sighed heavily. “It doesn’t help that the American’s are still tight lipped about what went into their Soldier Enhancement Program, nor that their ‘subjects’ were left entirely in the dark as to what they were being injected with.” She patted Lily’s knee in an attempt to be comforting. “However you are in good hands. I promise you that.”

“Damn straight yer in good hands,” Jesse drawled from the doorway. He tipped his hat in greeting. “Figured ya’d need one o’ these, doc.” He raised his metallic prosthetic to show off a simple phone. Angela practically sagged in relief.

“Oh _thank you_ , Jesse,” Angela breathed and grabbed the phone out of his hands. She began to fumble in her own number as a contact quickly enough. “How did you know?”

Jesse smiled, although it turned out to be more than a grimace, and he winked in James and Lily’s direction who watched the byplay confused. “Purdy sure any o’ us who’re close to those two jackrabbits got some idea of what’s goin’ on here, doc. Jack wasn’t ‘sactly…subtle, if you catch me?”

Angela cursed. “Oh that _man!_ ” She shook her head and handed over the phone to Lily. “Here. It has my number. Call me if anything changes— _anything_. I know you have your trusted Healers, but if there is even a chance….”

Lily took the phone and carefully put it away. James frowned.

“It’ll…work?”

Angela waved her hand. “Oh, we long figured out a way around that problem.” The doctor turned to Jesse. “You’ll escort them…?”

Jesse waved a hand, smile on his face. “Yeah, no problem doc. Oh, wanted t’ ask—when ya want me to bring Genji on by?”

“After Gabriel is finished pretending I gave him an aphrodisiac, _again_ ,” Angela retorted dryly.

Jesse pulled a face, although most of it was mockingly. “Ew. Ew. Ew. Didn’t need t’ know that.”

Angela snorted and buried her face into her hands. She waved James and Lily to follow after Jesse and moved over to her notes and computer. There was more research she needed to do, and bloodwork she needed to follow up on. Jesse took the cue and waved James and Lily to move on ahead. He only slipped out the door after them. Once the door slid shut Jesse shimmied his way between James and Lily and wrapped his arms around their shoulders with a wide smile.

“So, how’d ya like the doc?” Jesse questioned. “Were her bedside manners a’cold t’ya?”

“She was perfectly pleasant,” Lily mumbled, a bit surprised at the friendly gesture.

“S’at so? Dang,” Jesse grumbled. “She must’a liked _you_. Girl’s meaner than a donkey t’me.” He gave them a grin to settle the nerves and Lily giggled. “Now a know ya don’t know me ‘side from our brief how do ya do earlier. So, figured introductions all proper an’ in order are needed. Names McCree. Ya’ll can call me Jesse.”

“James Potter,” James said. “My wife, Lily.”

“Nice t’meetcha.” Jesse dipped his head. His smile grew a bit harsher and a bit colder as they walked, and his grip tightened a bit on both of their shoulders. “Now a jes wanna make some things here clear for ya’ll.” Lily squeaked. “See a don’t wanna hear that neither ya went and _talked_ t’none bought your trip to the Overwatch HQ. Or sleepin’ with Gabe. _‘Specially_ sleepin’ with Gabe.”

Jesse’s grip became borderline painful as he continued, voice a bit thicker with repressed anger. “See Jack ain’t jes loud when he’s pissed. He’s _really fuckin’ loud_. Like bring down th’ house loud. An’ he shouts _all kinda_ things.” He side-eyed Lily, and there was _something_ to that gaze that unsettled her. “Such as hearin’ that th’ one man whose got m’ _respect_ went on a bender an’ was _raped_.”

“I didn’t—” Lily started.

“Hey let her—”

Jesse let his grip get to be on just this side of painful and both shut up. “Hope ya weren’t tryna say ya didn’t do what ya up an’ did,” Jesse said lowly. “Cuz trust me, ma’am, a know what ‘m talkin’ bout here.” Lily swallowed heavily. “Now, neither Jack nor Gabe might be pressin’ charges, but that don’t mean yer _pre-tty_ , little magical lives can’t be fucked up if ya don’t take some friendly advice, y’see?”

“Yes,” Lily whispered.

“Good,” Jesse relaxed his grip a little.

“Did they teach you that at Illvermony?” James questioned as he pulled himself out of Jesse’s grip and rubbed at his shoulders, wide-eyed.

“Never went to Illvermony,” Jesse drawled. “Don’t got ‘nough o’ th’ juice. S’all _here_.” Jesse tapped the corner of his eye with a slightly cold smile. “Makes me good at m’job.”

Lily shivered.

“M’number’s in that phone too,” Jesse continued calmly. He nudged them both back into moving. “If _anyone_ bothers ya or brings up this trip, or even any o’ the shit with Gabe, ya tell me _immediately_.” Lily touched the phone in her pocket. “There’s ‘nough shit goin’ on without this makin’ a bigger mess.”

“You mean political,” Lily said, as if it suddenly clicked. Jesse gave her a grin full of teeth.

“Yes’n’no _,_ ” he said dryly. “Threats are possible too.” He looked them both up and down. “Gabe’s head o’ _Blackwatch_. Shit tends to hit the fan more’n not.”

“Noted,” James whispered, wide-eyed and a bit more than freaked out.

Jesse nodded, and then stopped the two before they reached the hanger. “Ah, an’…if ya have any questions? Don’t be afraid t’call,” he added, somewhat embarrassed, although now he looked at Lily. A part of his smile became sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Life fuckin’ decisions…are kinda m’forte. Gabe got me outta mine.” Jesse looked more than sincere now. “Lemme…return th’ favor some day.”

“Okay,” Lily whispered.

Jesse nodded. He pushed them forward. “Now Tracer’ll get ya’ll home safe ‘n sound. The good doctor will be callin’ ya sooner or later. Don’t worry ‘bout none an’ the phone. We got it worked out, an’ ain’t a chance someone ‘cept you can use it.”

“Who?” Lily asked.

“What?” James questioned.

“’Ello, luvs! Ready for a trip back?”

Jesse laughed, tipped his hat to them, and turned on heel with a whistle. His job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> For a timeline of events/ages of characters please see [Time of Events in Wanted](http://xadoheandterra.tumblr.com/post/161560621218/timeline-of-events-in-wanted-this-is-a-set) for the full "fanon" merger of these two universes.
> 
> Scenes are posted up on [my tumblr](http://xadoheandterra.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20wated) one by one as they are written, then edited and compiled for here. You can check everything out raw on tumblr if you want. Thanks to [hail-to-the-damned](http://hail-to-the-damned.tumblr.com) on helping me fix some spanish slang/sentences that crop up since I don't speak the language. Feel free to call me out on shit, I don't mind, but keep it polite ok? There is no need to be rude.
> 
> Kudos are nice, comments are platinum.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com/A8841WGS)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a suggestion? Want to request something? Hit me up on [my tumblr askbox](http://xadoheandterra.tumblr.com/ask). No, seriously. Please do.


End file.
